Lights in the Dark
by PurpleRose1994
Summary: The Doctor is alone once again. He has come face to face with his former self and is now back at the university, vowing to never let himself travel with another being ever again... that is until he meets Bill's best friend of course. Evelyn is determined to find her best friend, but both she and The Doctor get a lot more than they expected. Expect twists and turns! R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: This takes place after the Christmas special, however Twelve does NOT regenerate (I am incredibly excited for Jodie Whittaker to take on the role, this is just where I feel this story fits best!)**

 **Polite constructive criticism only please!**

 **Chapter 1**

Silence.

Silence was all The Doctor could hear. He hated it.

He ran his hand over the controls of the TARDIS. Last time he had lost a companion he had vowed to never travel again, that obviously didn't happen, so this time, he thought, he would do the opposite and travel to where ever he wanted. No restrictions, no nagging aliens or curious humans…

The Doctor felt a pang in his chest at the thought of Bill. She was gone. He could picture her face for a moment but then all he could see was a Cyberman.

He forced his eyes shut, stopping the tears that were brimming. He hadn't got to her in time.

 _'I waited'_

Her words echoed in his head. She had spoken many words since then but those would be the ones that stayed burned in his mind forever, regeneration after regeneration. He would never allow this to happen to another living soul. But he had said that many times before in many different circumstances and he had always led someone he cared about in to danger. He couldn't let it happen again.

Opening the TARDIS doors The Doctor stepped out in to the basement of the university, the dark dreary space certainly matched his mood. He noticed the door to the vault was still open… Missy… she was gone too, his old nemesis… he really was alone…

The Doctor stepped outside, locking the basement with his screwdriver behind him, and started making his way back to his office. Rain was falling heavily turning his light grey curls in to a darkened mess that fell in to his eyes, but that didn't stop him seeing her.

She looked as miserable as The Doctor felt, though he of coursed hoped it wasn't for the same reason. Her blonde hair was dripping down on to her dark blue denim jacket, her white converse now turning a slight grey from the rain as well as her white t-shirt being so wet it was almost see through. The Doctor cringed for her, rather embarrassing.

The girl turned to see The Doctor looking at her "Excuse me sir?"

The Doctor noted her accent, ever so slightly northern, Yorkshire perhaps, it was very soft though. "Yes Miss?"

The girl walked over to him, jumping over the puddles to avoid her converse becoming anymore off white "I suppose this is a long a shot but I don't suppose you know Bill Potts? And maybe where I could find her? She was supposed to meet me here about half an hour ago, I've tried calling but I can't get through to her!"

Guilt washed over The Doctor, Bill had said her childhood best friend was coming down to see her this week. His actions had stopped her from her seeing her best friend for the very last time.

"Ah, erm, well yes I do know Miss Potts, but I believe that she has erm…" The Doctor didn't know what to say, which almost never happened.

"That she's what?" The girls voice was filled with panic

"…she's had to move on."

The girls nose wrinkled up "What on earth does that mean?"

The Doctor looked up at the sky, the clouds were looking darker and darker. This was Bill's best friend, she was the only person who had cared for Bill for years. He had no choice…

"It doesn't look like this rain is going to stop anytime soon. Perhaps we should go to my office?"

….

The girl was drying herself off in the bathroom across the corridor. The Doctor paced up and down his office, what was he do? Could he really just tell this girl everything? She may be Bill's best friend but to him she really was just a stranger. What if she couldn't be trusted?

Or what if she wanted to travel just like Bill?

He sat down in his antique style leather chair and spun it around as he ran his fingers through his almost dried hair, his eyes landing on his photograph of Susan on his desk. "Don't look at me like that, you always look at me like that." He paused, knowing he was slightly mad for talking to a photograph but he continued "I know what I've said, that now I won't have another and travel alone, but where's the fun in that…?" He stopped again, he heard the drier in the bathroom stop.

"No, I can't, I shan't. It's too dangerous…"

"Oh come on Doctor, can't we take the TARDIS for a spin?"

The Doctor looked up from the photograph… she already knew… The blonde girl laughed "You should know that when a girl promises not to tell anyone that doesn't include her best friend!"

"How much do you know?"

"Everything!"

The Doctor gestured to the seat in front of his desk "I think its best you hear of what has happened to Bill before you decide if you want to go running off around the stars."

Worry returned to the girls face as she sank in to the plush chair "Is she dead?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well where is she then?"

"Exploring time and space…" The Doctor paused "…with a girl called Heather."

The girl gasped with excitement "Heather?! Oh she was all she talked about for ages! I'm so happy for her!" She stopped "How can she be doing that without you? Without the TARDIS?"

"Bill isn't human anymore…"

"Then what is she?" The girl interrupted

"I'm not entirely sure."

The girl looked at him. He had seen that look before. Passion. She cared. They always cared and that was the problem.

"Can we go find her?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Short and sweet this one! Possibility of another chapter tonight however I am out for the day tomorrow and on holiday from Saturday for a week, but will get the next one ASAP!**

 **Chapter 2**

The Doctor watched the girl slowly moving around the TARDIS in total aware. Her eyes sparkling with wonder, just like a child. The doctor couldn't help but smile a little, they always looked around like this but he could sense something different in her. He didn't even know her name but something was there that he had not seen in a long time. The Doctor wasn't sure if he should be worried.

"I've never seen anything like it." She whispered

"Its just your usual TARDIS." The Doctor replied "Time and relative dimensions in space."

"This might be a normal TARDIS to you but its amazing to me!" She turned and looked at him, a slightly embarrassed look on her face "I'm Evelyn by the way"

The Doctor smirked "I wondered when you were going to tell me your name."

Evelyn felt heat rise in her cheeks at the Doctors words, what kind of person forgot to tell someone their own name? Especially when they were attempting to get them to fly them around the universe! But then again how many people had that really happened to?

"Haha, sorry. Just all a bit over whelming is all."

"I think that's rather understandable." The Doctor slid in to his chair and tucked in to a packet of crisps he had left on the side. As much as he felt that there was something special about this girl he wasn't sure if he was prepared to go back on his own words so soon. "So you want to find Bill?"

"More than anything."

The Doctor munched on his food, he didn't normally ask his companions these kinds of questions but if he was going to go back on what he said he had to know. "It could be dangerous."

Evelyn leant against the rail, facing the Doctor "I know, my best friend has been turned in to some kind of alien."

"I'm an alien."

"True."

There was silence as the two looked at each other, there was a connection most definitely, of what kind neither of them would like to say, they had only just met but both seemed at ease… which actually made the Doctor feel uneasy. He didn't get like this around new people so quickly.

"What about you parents? Siblings?"

"No siblings. Well, not that I'm aware of. Dad left before I was born, doesn't even know I exist I don't think and Mum died about a year ago in an accident. So nope, just me."

The Doctor took in a large breath and then blew it out from his cheeks "I'm sorry to hear that." He paused "Boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Evelyn thought for a moment. No. No. She didn't want anything to do with him, she hadn't even thought of him since she had spoken to the Doctor, the pain in chest came back. She simply shook her and said "No. Just been dumped. I think a little space travel might help with the pain."

The Doctor's hand rested on the leaver. Could he really take her? Now? What if Bill didn't want her life interrupting? He thought it highly unlikely that she wouldn't want to see her best friend, but would she get angry that he had now endangered her best friend's life?

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

"Last chance to change your mind."

Evelyn could see in his eyes that he wanted her to come but knew what possibly laid ahead if she did. This man cared already, Bill had always said he did. Something about him made her want to stay.

"Never."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all! Managed to upload another chapter whilst on all holiday. I'm afraid I probably won't be able to start the next chapter until the weekend but will get it uploaded asap! Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 3**

A dim light shone in to the hallway of the TARDIS. The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at his companion, she was prepared to help fight dangerous beings but she couldn't sleep without a lamp on.

The two had been travelling together for a few months now but there was still no sign of Bill. They had bumped in to endless monsters and helped future generations of humans escape from said monsters, but no Bill. He had known it could take years to find her across the planets but he knew Evelyn had been hoping it would be quicker than that.

They had become close over their time together. The Doctor felt like he knew Evelyn like he had never known anyone. This girl was doing something to him that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He knew that she had recently had her heart broken in two by her old boyfriend, he had spent nights comforting her, telling her what he would do to him with his sonic screwdriver if he had the chance while she tried not to choke on Chinese food whilst laughing.

He popped his head through the gap in her door just quickly to ensure everything was alright. He had to admit he wasn't a fan of her room. The TARDIS had moulded its self to her tastes, something it had never done for anyone other than him, making the room a light pink with white furniture and rose gold accessories. He wasn't keen but was glad to see she was alright, after their first couple of meetings with creatures he had found her wide awake at 3 in the morning out of pure terror. Now she did not care.

But she cared about the Doctor, and he cared about her…

The Doctor leant against the corridor wall and made a slight groaning sound. What was going on? Why did he feel this way? He'd had feelings for companions before yes, Rose when he wore his suits and converse for example. But never since he had become the way he was now, and with someone so young. He looked around at her again, her white blonde hair laid out over the floral pillow case and eyes firmly shut, face barely visible as she hid herself under the covers. The Doctor smiled, how funny she was.

He continued down the hallway to the control room, he had been thinking about landing the TARDIS on a more relaxing planet, Evelyn needed a break, somewhere she could just and Bill had always loved planets like that so there may be a chance she was there.

As the TARDIS made its familiar sounds The Doctor heard shuffling of slippered feet coming from down the hall. He didn't turn around, he simply called over his shoulder "You should be asleep Evelyn."

Evelyn looked at her fluffy feet "I know but I've never been one to sleep a lot."

"You barely sleep at all, for a human anyway." The Doctor stopped and realised what he had just said. Human. Evelyn barely slept, she would usually only sleep 3 or 4 hours a night, he was always telling her to go back to bed but she couldn't sleep, she wasn't tired… she wasn't tired…

He shook his head. He was being stupid…

Evelyn frowned "Is something wrong Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to face her. Her hair was stuck up at wild angles, wearing a long lined white t-shirt with pink and purple checked pyjama leggings. He took in her appearance and ignored the question "You aren't wearing your glasses."

Evelyn put her hands on her face "Oh. Oh right. Well I can see well enough without them for now." She took a step towards him. "So where are we going today?"

The Doctor leant against the control panel, folding his arms "Luitvian, its quite a relaxing planet. It's the kind of place where Bill would go."

"What kind of planet is it? Hot, cold?"

The Doctor frowned in thought "Think southern Europe."

Evelyn dashed off towards her room, but paused as the entrance to the hallway "What are the chance of some random species attacking us...?"

"Highly unlikely"

...

The moment the TARDIS touch the ground both The Doctor and Evelyn could hear screaming and shouting surrounding them. They rushed to the front door and were launched on to white sand. Creatures from all walks of life were speeding inland, beams shooting at them from towards the sea

"I thought you said that we wouldn't be attacked here?!" Evelyn cried

"No I said it was highly unlikely!" The Doctor exclaimed.

The familiar monsters chanting could be heard, rising from the water, their beams still shooting out left, right and centre.

"Exterminate!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back from my holiday! Sorry it's taken a few days to get this up but I will try get Chapter 5 up as soon as possible as I go away again on Friday**

 **Chapter 4**

Her boots sank in to the soft white sand.

Dalek parts lay all around, some still smoking slightly now that they had been destroyed. She kicked several of them around, annoy that they had ruined everything. They always ruined everything. But this helped her confirm one thing.

The Doctor had been here.

…

Evelyn laid on the floor of the TARDIS, breathing heavy from fighting off the Daleks "Well I don't want to see them again any time soon! Evil little buggers."

The Doctor laughed "No promises." He noticed some cuts and bruises along her legs. "Come on, we better check there hasn't been any damage to you."

She frowned "You've never checked before."

"You've never had to fight off Daleks before."

"Good point." Evelyn rose to her feet and follow The Doctor down the long corridor to the medical room. She had never been in here before, it contained far more advanced science than she had ever seen. A few of the machines looked quite frightening.

The Doctor patted the bed in the middle of the room, causing her to jump up and lay on it. She felt rather silly, almost embarrassed, but she always felt this way around doctors but not normally The Doctor, maybe it was the name…

A projector-like object appeared from the ceiling, it turned to The Doctor.

"Just the usual." He responded

The scanner made a small jerking movement, almost like a nod, then ran its beam over Evelyn. Information began to appear the next to bed.

"Evelyn Saxon. Body temperature…" The Doctor read aloud "…fifteen degrees Celsius, fifty-nine Fahrenheit…" He frowned, that was low for a human, but he pressed on as the machine glided up her body "…heart rate, one hundred seventy per minute, number of hearts…" He stopped, frozen still, she couldn't be…

"Number of hearts is pretty obvious!" Evelyn said, "It's one! My body temperature is a bit low though, shouldn't it be like thirty-seven?"

The Doctor slowly nodded "Yes, it should be, but you have two. Evelyn… you aren't human."

She stared at him, bewildered. "Well of course I am, what else could I be? Look at me!" She stopped, looking at The Doctor, if she just passed him in the street she would think that he was a human. "Am I like you?"

As the scanner shut down, having completed its job, The Doctor looked over the information, all of it said yes, she was like him, he wasn't sure whether to be worried or relieved. He continued to read the information, finally his eyes landing on species at the top. _'Human from Mother, Time Lord from Father. A hybrid.'_

"Yes." The Doctor said in a shaky voice. "You are. Your Father was a Time Lord, like me." He paused in horror "Saxon… you never told me if that was your Mother or Father's surname."

"My Father, it's the only thing I know really… why?"

The Doctor sank to the floor, burying his face in his hands. She couldn't be, please don't let her be. It had to be him… her… but he was sure she had died in the explosion, slightly sadly, his oldest friend.

"Why?" Evelyn repeated

He looked up at her, he still couldn't believe that it was a possibility. "I think I may know who you're Father is." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "But I think she maybe dead."

Evelyn gave him a confused look "She?"

"Oh sorry, Time Lords regenerate from time to time if hurt or injured too badly and your Father happened to change in to a woman last time he regenerated… in to a woman called Missy."

She blinked several times at how blasé The Doctor was being about her Father now being a woman, but she had heard the pain in his voice about the possibility of him… her… being dead. Her heart sank though, she had hoped to meet her Father one day but now that was looking even less likely. She had to ask "What makes you think this Missy is my Father?"

"Missy used to be known as The Master. He ran for Prime Minister in the mid 2000s under the name Harold Saxon, I would assume this is the name he used when he met your Mother also."

Evelyn slid off the bed and sat on the floor next to the Doctor "Would you be able to tell me what my Dad was like?"

"In many ways he was great man… then woman… my best friend at the Academy, but things changed." He wanted look at her but he couldn't bring himself to do so, no child wants to hear ill of their parents, whether they have been around or not, but he had to tell her "He's done some terrible things, too many to list, I've always somehow ended up clearing up his messes, but this time I couldn't, well not all of it anyway."

She frowned "What do you mean?"

The Doctor told Evelyn the whole horrific tale. How her best friend had been shot and turned in to a Cyberman all because he told her to wait, how two carnations of her Father had joined forces to ensure the Cybermen won and could eventually take over, and then the possibility of death. The Doctor still couldn't look at Evelyn. He wanted to, he had felt her shrink away from his side as he had spoken and could hear her breathing shake.

"He's horrible." She whispered

The Doctor sighed "But not always, there was a slight turn around as Missy…"

Evelyn gave a slight laugh, interrupting "But then she went straight back."

He looked at the floor "Unfortunately so."

She turned to him, forcing him to look at her and see her soft blue eyes shining with tears causing his hearts to feel like they were breaking. "Am I like him… her…?"

"No!" The Doctor cried "Absolutely not, you are very different." Without thinking he took hold of both her delicate hands, sending electricity in to them both. Evelyn's breath caught in her throat for a second but The Doctor managed to keep calm "You are nothing like them Evelyn and I swear that I will never let you be like them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day! Don't think I've ever done that before. May get started on Chapter 6 tomorrow but unlikely it will get uploaded, expect a new chapter on the 18th! Also, sorry some of them are a bit short, I just get a good cliffhangers think its a good place to end it, will work on making them longer**

 **Chapter 5**

The TARDIS touched ground on New Jupiter ahead of the independence ball. The Doctor had always been invited as he had helped them escape the Cybermen many years ago but this was the first time he would be attending in his current form.

He had decided to attend this year to attempt to cheer up Evelyn after the discovery that she was not only part Time Lord but also The Master's… Missy's… daughter. She had been incredibly quiet since, only asking the occasional question, she had happily shared her bag of chocolate buttons with him as they watched the milky way from a distant planet though so he knew she wasn't upset with him. If anything, she had spent more time with him, sleeping less and if she did she slept in the chair in the control room of the TARDIS, it was as if she feared being away from The Doctor.

She had asked more about her Father and The Doctor reluctantly told her, tales spanning centuries, trying to throw in good, funny stories of their time at the Academy as well so that Evelyn would know they could be a good person, but he had less and less of these stories now.

The Doctor sighed and walked down the corridor towards her room, he could hear the quiet murmurings of the pop music that was coming out of her speakers. He knocked on the door gently

"You don't have to knock."

He opened the door to the pink room, he still couldn't help grimacing slightly, to see her bent in front of her white make-up table pinning the last of her white blonde curls to her head. She was wearing a corseted shining teal ball gown that flared out at her hips and small diamantes scattered over her bust with natural looking make up and pink lips.

"What do you think?" Evelyn asked, hands on hips

The Doctor felt a slight heat in his cheeks. "You look beautiful."

She blushed "Thank you." There was a pause "Why did you keep ball gowns on the TARDIS?"

He shrugged "Never know when a companion may need an outfit" He offered her his arm.

…

The Royal House of **Zidek was lit up like a Christmas tree. Lights and decorations of all different colours covered the ball room. Different tones of emerald, ruby and sapphire colours dance along the floor and the ceiling, bouncing along the large white objects that floated in the air. The room was packed with different kinds of creatures but who all in some form of black tie.**

 **"** **Very diverse planet, New Jupiter." The Doctor said in to Evelyn's ear as they walked down the white marble staircase "Like Earth, but far more accepting."**

 **"** **That's not too difficult is it really?" She grinned, The Doctor smiled back, laughing slightly. He gestured to the wooden floor.**

 **"** **Shall we?"**

 **She smiled again, much to his relief, and took his hand, both of them feeling the electricity run up their arms again. The Doctor put his arm around Evelyn's waist as she rested her hand on his shoulder, still holding hands.**

 **Both resisted relaxing too much at first, considering they were dancing together they were stood rather far apart, but song by song they became closer, eventually close enough that Evelyn's head rested of the Doctors shoulder. They both held on to each other tightly, they didn't dare let go.**

 **"** **Bill would have liked it here." She sighed**

 **The Doctor lifted her head to look at him "She would have." He tuckk a curl that had fallen down behind her ear, his hand stopped in mid-air, realising what he had just done.** _ **'No.'**_ **He told himself, took a deep breath as he dropped his hand, going back to the subject at hand. "And when we find her we can bring her here."**

 **Evelyn put her head back, the Doctor didn't object. She felt him try to keep his hand at a certain height on her back, she took a deep breath.** _ **'Remain calm.'**_ **She told herself** _ **'This all already so crazy as it is, don't do anything stupid.'**_

 **She just felt so safe with The Doctor, before she even knew all this new and scary information, he had already been helping her figure out who she was. She was hoping now that she was a Time Lord… though she supposed Time Lady would be more correct… she hoped that she could stay with him. She knew he wasn't one for showing his feelings but she knew deep down that he cared.**

 **The Doctor spun Evelyn so that she was facing the opposite end of the room, dragging her out of her thoughts, she smiled at him, their faces inches apart, eyes locked together…**

 **…** **Until The Doctor saw someone walking down the stairs.**

 **Dark brown waves piled on top of her head in their usual fashion, a deep purple fitted dresses with her signature black pointed boots. She spotted The Doctor almost immediately, his arm tightened around Evelyn.**

 **"** **Is something wrong Doctor?"**

 **He looked back down at Evelyn "You have two choices… we can leave, or…" He didn't want to say the words.**

 **"** **Or…?"**

 **"** **Or you can meet your Father."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gripping on to The Doctor's hand Evelyn turned to see the woman coming down the stairs too. She was beautiful. For a moment all she felt was excitement, she had waited for this for a quarter of a century, but then everything she had been told came flooding back, she moved closer to The Doctor. "I don't know what to do."

The Doctor didn't respond, Missy had already noticed him, walking in their direction, he slid his arm back around Evelyn's waist and began ushering her out the room. "She's spotted us. If this is going to happen we don't want it to happen in here, it should be done in private."

"You won't leave me alone with her, will you?" Evelyn panicked

"Of course not!" He exclaimed as they stepped out on to the balcony "I'll stay right beside you, I promise."

They looked at each other again, The Doctors arms around her waist, Evelyn's hands on his chest.

"Okay?" He asked, she nodded but could feel herself shaking, as could The Doctor. He forced himself not to move, resisting the urge to show any more emotion than he already was. Evelyn held on to his jacket at the sound of Missy approaching.

"Am I interrupting Doctor?" Missy raised her eyebrow "Don't usually get that close to your companions."

The Doctor ignored her comment but did move away from Evelyn, keeping tight hold of her hand reassuringly.

"Ohhhh." Missy grinned "I was then."

The Doctor, again ignoring the comment, cleared his throat "Evelyn this is Missy, Missy this is Evelyn."

Missy eyed Evelyn, she looked familiar, but she knew she couldn't be the person she was thinking of, she would be middle aged by now, in human terms anyway. She moved closer to her, looking her up and down, yes she was very like her…

Evelyn's throat felt dry, she was struggling to form words, but allowed her eyes to meet with Missy's. She couldn't quite believe this was happening, her Mother never would have believed it.

"You humans all look alike you know." Missy said "You all start to blur, I swear I've met you before…"

"Not me." Evelyn managed to push the words out of her throat, The Doctor looked at her in surprise, he had been expecting that he would be the one to tell Missy but he was pleased she felt she could do this alone.

"Violet Granger." Evelyn continued, watching Missy struggling not to change her expression, trying to keep hold of her composure. "My Mother."

The Doctor's eyes flickered between the two. The air was filled with silent tension, their eyes were locked. He could feel Evelyn trembling, she was desperately trying to not just blurt it out. Her lips were pushed together so tightly they were barely visible and water was starting to form in her eyes. Missy turned away, her back towards them.

"Yes." Her voice was slightly off "Violet Granger… nice girl…"

Evelyn snapped, no longer being able to contain her emotions. "Then why did you sleep with her and leave?!"

Tears began to run down Evelyn's face. The Doctor pulled her in to him again, letting her cry.

"She's dead you know!" Evelyn bellowed "Last year, car accident."

Missy didn't move, she just continued to look towards the brightly lit building, letting the music fill her ears rather than Evelyn's words. She didn't want to know, Violet had meant a great deal to her at one point but knew it couldn't work, hearing of her death was making her insides ache.

"Missy…" The Doctor let go of Evelyn for a moment and walked over to his nemesis. "…you know who she is don't you?"

Missy's voice was slightly groggy, like she was holding in tears. "No."

"Yes you do. That's why you can't look at her."

She cleared her throat, still in denial "I don't know what you mean."

The Doctor looked over to Evelyn, gesturing for her to come to him, she stood in front of Missy, tears still rolling down her cheeks and big black panda eyes from her mascara.

"Missy, this is your daughter."

"I know." She said quietly. She looked up at Evelyn. "I know."

"She's like us."

A small sparkle appeared in Missy's eye "Are you really?"

Evelyn nodded "Two hearts and everything. I haven't known very long. It was a bit funny when I found out you were a woman now."

Missy smiled slightly "Well yes, it was rather funny to me too." She looked to The Doctor. "I take it you've told her everything?"

"That I can remember." He replied. "There were good points in there too."

"He said you were great… intelligent…"

"Don't tell her that!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Don't make her head any bigger!"

"…but things just went a bit wrong. And then he had to clear up your messes."

Missy turned to The Doctor. "Have you been taking care of her?"

"Of course, though she has broken a dalek or two herself. We're looking for Bill, they happened to have been best friends."

Evelyn's eyes weld up again "That's the one mess he couldn't clear up."

"There's nothing that could have been done, I'm sorry…"

"There could have been if you hadn't gone off with him." The Doctor remarked

"It was too late!" Missy cried "She was converted, what else could we do?"

"If you hadn't convinced me to let you lead that mission in the first place it wouldn't have happened!"

"It had to happen, I'm the one who made me regenerate in to what I am!"

"Once again all you care about is yourself…"

"That's not true!" Missy looked at Evelyn again. "I have a daughter to take care of now."

"I want to stay with The Doctor." There had been no hesitation or weakness in Evelyn's voice, she meant what she said.

"What?"

Evelyn moved back next to The Doctor. "I'm staying with The Doctor. I don't want to be like you."

Missy glared at him "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! I'm amazed at how nice she has been to you, up until this point. You wouldn't have reacted like this, you would have been bouncing off walls." The Doctor took Evelyn's hand again. "She's not like you and I intend to keep her that way."

The two of them began to walk away but Missy ran right in front of them.

"She's not your daughter!"

"I know. But I promised Evelyn I would look after her, and I will keep that promise."

They continued to walk, Missy shouting after them and Evelyn trying to hold tears in, she didn't let them leak out until they were safely back in the TARDIS, sitting on the control room floor. The Doctor moved the TARDIS, to ensure that Missy wouldn't be able to get to them any time soon, then sat down next to her.

"Kettle?" He asked

"Coffee please." She paused. "And custard creams."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Evelyn ran a brush through her curls, turning them in to light waves. She sat on her bed in a long black t-shirt, red checked leggings and slippers, glasses now back on her face and make-up off. She looked across in to her bedroom mirror. She saw no traces of Missy in her face, she hoped she wasn't there in her personality either.

She wondered what her Mother would have thought of all this. Running around in time and space in a police box with an alien and discovering that her Father was not only also an alien but a woman, which would lead her to having to try and explain the regeneration process… and then her horror that Evelyn would also be able to do that herself.

The Doctor came in to her room, still dressed in his suit from the ball, drinks and biscuits in hand. He studied Evelyn, how she had transformed back to her normal self. She didn't need all the glitz and glamour, she was perfect just the way she was. He handed her her usual spotty mug.

Sitting on the bed he could still see she was shaken from their encounter with Missy, not that he blamed her of course, he would be too, so much had changed for her in such a short amount of time… not to mention things had changed for her drastically beforehand with the death of her Mother and the breakdown of her relationship.

Her hand crept over to his, their fingers entwined, their eyes locked together.

Evelyn's voice was quiet "Thank you for staying with me out there."

"I wasn't going to leave you now I was?" The Doctor gave a small smile "I promised to protect and look after you so that's what I did. And always will." He held her hand a little bit tighter "You can stay here as long as you like."

Evelyn moved slightly closer to him "I don't want to go anywhere else, you're all I've got."

The Doctor took a deep breath, forcing his feelings and emotions to stay down. He couldn't let himself get wound up by the feelings, no matter what. "Is that enough?"

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

She was incredibly close to him now, both of them having been shifting across without realising, their foreheads touching, noses gently catching each other as they moved. The Doctor's arms circled her waist, he heard the slight catch in her breath as he touched her and her arms went around his neck.

"Doctor…"

The kiss was soft and gentle but it caused both of them to relax instantly, both their bodies giving in to each other, no longer holding everything back and making them tense. The kiss deepened, she unfastened the top button on The Doctor's shirt as he lifted the black t-shirt above her head, he laid her down as they continued to undress each other…

…

The TARDIS was quiet, the only sound being Evelyn's soft breathing as she slept. The Doctor sat beside her, panic washing over him. That should not have happened, that had never happened, what had caused it?

He silently left the room, walking down the corridor of the TARDIS towards the control room. He climbed the small set of steps and sat in his leather chair, spinning around so that he was facing the doorway he had just come out of it. He put his head in his hands and sighed, shaking his head, how had he lost control of himself? He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Doctor?" He heard her call

"Control room."

He heard the familiar sound, her shuffling feet along the corridor. She was dressed in her top and bottoms again, hair pulled up in to an askew ponytail. She stood at the bottom of the steps.

"Are you mad?" She asked quietly

"No!" He jumped out of his chair "Why would I be mad?"

Evelyn shrugged "I don't know. You weren't there when I woke up…"

"I'm sorry." He came down the stairs "I didn't know I was supposed to be."

"I suppose it wasn't usual circumstances…"

He put his hands on her shoulders "You did nothing wrong."

"But we…"

The Doctor dropped his hands "I know." He said. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Evelyn sat on the floor, leaning back on the bottom of the control panel "Me neither. I'm sorry." She paused. "Actually no, I'm not sorry." She stood up and climbed up the stairs to him. "I'm not sorry." She kissed The Doctor, who automatically pulled her closer to him, allowing her to climb on to his lap but the Doctor shook his head, dislodging their lips.

"We can't do this."

"But why?" Evelyn frowned, climbing off him "I know what you said about your previous companions but I'm not a human…" She stopped, her eyes widened. "It's because I'm Missy's daughter isn't it?"

"What?" He exclaimed "No! It has nothing to do with it!"

"Then why?"

The Doctor stood up, standing directly in front of her and pulling the lever down on the TARDIS. "You know why." He walked over towards the TARDIS doors and opened them, revealing a bright light and a flood of warmth. "Are you coming?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

For the fourth morning in a row Evelyn woke up to wave of nausea washing over her. She groaned, knowing what was coming. She knew she had a few minutes so she laid still, hands on her stomach, eyes closed and breathing deeply to try and prevent it happening again. So far, the Doctor hadn't noticed her running to the bathroom each morning but she knew it was only a matter of time. She tried not to think about it, she didn't want him backing away from her again.

It had been a month since the two of them had spent the night together but nothing had happened since then, strictly being kept to hand holding and hugs, which Evelyn knew was a lot for the Doctor anyway. If there was any hint of things going further he would back away, but she could see in his eyes that he cared for her, and that's why they couldn't be together. The Doctor was scared that if the universe knew he had someone he cared for so deeply they would use her to get to him.

Evelyn's eyes snapped open, she tossed back the covers and ran towards the bathroom, throwing herself on to the ground and just making it to the toilet.

"Evelyn?"

She couldn't turn around but knew that he was there, she was annoyed with herself for forgetting to close the door. She felt his hands on her hair, pulling it backwards. He made wincing sounds as she continued to be ill.

"I know you've been being ill these past few days." The Doctor stood with his hands in his pockets as Evelyn leant against the bath, arms folded over her stomach, chest heaving. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." She sighed

"But I've been worried anyway! Let me run the scanner over you"

Evelyn felt her heart rate double. She didn't need the scanner. She knew… well had a pretty good idea… but she didn't want it confirming, not yet, she wouldn't be able to stand The Doctor being so cold towards her again.

"No, no it's okay, I just need to rest…"

The Doctor held his hand out for her. "Please?"

She looked up at him, holding back tears. She took his hand and let him pull her up and in to his arms. They stood in silence for a moment, just holding on to each other. The Doctor could sense that Evelyn was worried but he wasn't sure why, he just wanted to check she hadn't picked up some random space bug.

"It'll be fine." He stroked her head "Nothing we won't be able to handle."

Evelyn's eyes were watery "Promise?"

He kissed the top of her head, seeing she needed the reassurance "Promise."

They walked down to the medical room hand in hand, Evelyn's breathing was shaky as she tried to keep control of her emotions, she could be wrong… part of her hoped she was wrong.

The medical room seemed much more eerie this time, it felt colder, everything looked larger and terrifying. All the instruments around the room. Lying on the bed Evelyn closed her eyes, she didn't want to look at The Doctor right now, scared of his reaction. But she kept tight old on his hand.

She heard the mechanical noises coming from the scanner as it lowered itself over her body. Tears slipped out from under her eyelids, she felt The Doctor wipe them away with his thumb. She held on to that hand too as the beam ran down her body.

The Doctor watched the information generate in front of his eyes, the regular information appearing. The scanner picked up the problem area, hovering over Evelyn's stomach. Calculations were zooming around the space before him, he frowned, what was it trying to work out?

 _'Foetus detected. 4 weeks pregnant. Species: ¾ Time Lord ¼ Human.'_

"Oh my God…" He whispered

Evelyn opened one of her eyes "What?"

The Doctor didn't answer her, he moved over towards the scanners board. A grainy image of a tiny baby appeared in the space where the text had been, he almost fell to the ground, grabbing on to the bed.

"Doctor!" Evelyn shot up and grasped his arm, then looking at the same image as him "Oh my God." Her hand clasped to her mouth "I'm so sorry."

"Don't… don't be sorry…" He got up and clasped both her hands "Don't be sorry. Don't worry. It's fine." He held her face in his hands "Don't worry. It's not good for you or the baby. We know what's happening now, there's no need to worry."

Evelyn held on to his wrists and put her face against his "We're having a baby."

He nodded "We are." He took a deep breath. "You go and rest for a while. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Evelyn nodded, squeezing The Doctor's hand and leaving the room.

For a moment The Doctor stayed where he was, the scanner still projecting the image of the baby. He couldn't believe it. This is why he was always careful and now this had happened. How could he let this happen?

He walked through the TARDIS and opened its doors. He stepped in to the forest they were currently hiding in and sprinted for several meters, out of the ear of shot of the TARDIS and Evelyn. He sat on the ground, his head in his hands and let out a loud groan. He had been such a lonely child, taken away at a young age as all Gallifreyans were, he didn't want that for a child, if he had a child he would want them to stay with him. But they would still know about them, whether they were born on Earth, Gallifrey or even the middle of this forest. They would know.

Panic filled every fibre of him, what if another species found out about the baby? They could take them too, just like they could take Evelyn. The panic disappeared, he stood, his fists clenched. He was more determined than ever to protect the people he cared for… the people he loved. He was now more worried that he wouldn't be able to do it, to look after his son or daughter and their mother, be a father, and the possibility of being some kind of proper husband for the first time in decades, possibly even centuries. Did he need to marry her now? It would be the right thing to do, the thought of marriage made him feel sick more than any of the other things. He would have to ask Missy. He had always asked. Well he hadn't asked Rory about River but that was different… they had all been different… he wasn't going to let this all fall apart this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Doctor?"

The Doctor's head looked up towards the direction of the TARDIS. He wasn't sure how long he had been sat there, letting his mind wander and thinking of all sorts of situations and scenarios, but nightfall was coming and he could hear the worry in Evelyn's voice. He picked himself up off the ground and headed back to his police box.

Evelyn was stood in the doorway, as she saw him coming towards her she began to run.

"Hey, hey, hey! No more running!" But as she got closer he could see that she had been crying. He couldn't help thinking about if she was going to be this emotional for the whole of her pregnancy.

"I thought you had gone!" She sniffled "I thought you had left me and the baby."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because having a baby is scary?"

"I've defeated all sorts of aliens all over the universe, a little baby isn't going to be hard." He pulled her in to a hug.

Evelyn couldn't help laughing "You've never dealt with babies have you?"

"Well not for a few centuries no…" He gestured inside. "…but I'm sure I can held it."

She ran up the steps and in to the leather seat, looking at the monitors. "So you're okay with this?"

"Of course. It was just a shock that's all." He crouched on the floor in front of her, taking hold of her hands "I'm more than okay with this… I take it you had your suspicious though?"

Evelyn nodded "That's why I didn't want you to scan me."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I was scared how you would react…"

"You shouldn't have been." He pulled her up, putting one arm around her and one hand gently on her stomach, his thumb moving up and down as he kissed her the first time in what felt like forever. "You shouldn't have been."

"But this changes everything…"

He looked in to her eyes, he didn't think he had ever meant something so much in his whole life. "I know. But it's the three of us now. I'm not going to let anyone… or anything… change that."

…

It had been a few weeks since they had found that Evelyn was pregnant, they hadn't moved for awhile as the movement of the TARDIS trigged her sickness, for now they were living the quiet life and The Doctor was surprisingly happy with that.

Evelyn looked at herself in her bedroom mirror, it had appeared that overnight that a small bump had popped out from her midriff. She smiled to herself, running out of her room to find The Doctor.

She approached the control room but he wasn't sat in his usual seat by the monitors as he was every morning. _'Odd.'_ She thought.

She searched all over the TARDIS, calling for him, but there was no sign of him. She tried to stay calm as she approached her bedroom again and called out for him.

"Doctor? Are you here?"

"Gahhh!"

She frowned, she had looked all over for him and he was in the room next to her own? She knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine!" The Doctor called, though he was clearly muttering explicit words to himself "Don't come in."

Now Evelyn was intrigued "Why?"

"Because I said so!"

She rolled her eyes. "That's not a reason! I'm coming in!"

"No!"

But it was too late, she opened the door and stared in aware. The room was a soft but warm yellow, almost gold, with every planet painted on the wall, Earth and Gallifrey being the largest. A mobile of sparkling moon and stars hung from a painting of the Milkway on the ceiling over a beech coloured cot, a small TARDIS lamp beside it and a velvety cream carpet beneath her feet. She looked up at him on the ladder "Is this what you've been doing while I've been asleep?"

The Doctor looked embarrassed, simply answering "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, you weren't meant to come in until it was ready." The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the wall nearest her, a king size bed appeared from out of the wall. "So we can sleep here too."

"You don't sleep!"

"I might need to in the early days." He grinned, climbing down the ladder. Evelyn beamed, held his face and gave him a long, gentle kiss.

"We aren't testing the bed now thank you!" He said it in quite a serious tone but he was still smiling.

Evelyn tutted and thought she would try again later, changing the subject for now. She rolled up her baggy top. "Look, I've got a bump!"

The Doctor bent down to the level of her stomach, laughing slightly. "It's a small one."

"Well yes, I'm only 8 weeks!" She couldn't help but feel disappointed that The Doctor wasn't more excited. "Aren't you happy?"

He rose back up to his full height, he serious expression on his face "Evelyn I am, do you think that I'm not?"

Evelyn felt guilt spread through her, she could see from the look in his eyes that he was, he just wasn't one for showing it. "I do… I just thought you might be a little more now that I have a bump… I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." His fingers slipped in to hers. "You know what I'm like, struggle with emotions, don't always know how to show them…" He put his hand on her bump "…all you need to know is that I care about the two of you more than anything."

"Really?"

Moving her blonde fringe out of her eyes, he kissed her forehead "You'll soon find out how much." He moved away, the smirk on his face making Evelyn's heart skip a beat and give him an inquisitive look.

"I'm going to get changed, then we're moving the TARDIS, you're staying here and I – hopefully – won't be long."

"Why can't I come?"

He grinned, opening the nursery door. "As I said before, you'll soon find out."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Folding her arms Evelyn watched the Doctor change in to his smarter attire, his black Crombie jacket and waist coat, simple white dress shirt, slim fitted black trousers and his black brogue boots. "Where are you going?"

The Doctor pulled his sleeves out the end of his jacket "You'll find out."

"When?"

He turned to face her, doing up his waist coat. "Soon."

"But…"

The Doctor held her face in both hands and kissed her "Shush now."

"Was that just to shut me up?"

"Possibly." He smiled. "Now, I'm going to move the TARDIS. Be near the bathroom…"

"…thanks…" She blushed

"…then be in your room or the nursery. I won't be long." He kissed her again, longer this time, making Evelyn feeling like she could float. He placed a hand on her cheek "Pira jyel loma qutCH"

Evelyn held on to his hand but frowned "What?"

The Doctor dropped his hand "Its Gallifreyan." He smiled, starting to walk backwards out of the room. "Maybe I'll tell you what it means one day."

…

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, taking in his surroundings.

It wasn't your typical lying low hide-out. A black iron gate stood in front of the pebbly path leading to the stone steps up to the large grey Victorian style villa, surround by various brightly coloured New Jupiter flowers and a purple front door with a brass knocker. The only thing that possibly made it a hide-out was the fact that the heavy looking curtains were closed. They could peak out but no one could see in.

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor opened the gate and headed up the steps. He had done many things in his life but he didn't think he had ever felt as nervous as he did right now, knocking the brass against the door.

"Doctor?" Missy raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Where's Evelyn?"

"It doesn't matter." He tried to keep the nerves out of his voice "Can I come in?"

"If you tell me where my daughter is."

The Doctor sighed "She's resting in the TARDIS." _'That's not technically a lie.'_ He thought to himself.

"Why?"

"We've been travelling around a lot." _'Okay that parts a lie.'_ He thought

"Doesn't she want to see me?" Missy sounded slightly hurt

"I don't know. She doesn't know I'm here." He put his hands in his pockets. "Can I come in please?"

She stepped aside, allowing The Doctor to step in to the grand looking corridor. It appeared that in decorating terms that New Jupiter was still stuck in the Victorian times, which looked even more outdated against the modern technology.

Missy sat in a large leather chair and poured tea in to a white floral china cup as The Doctor sat on the patterned sofa, she passed it to him. "So this about?" She passed him two sugar cubes. "I'm assuming this isn't a curtesy call?"

The Doctor slurped his tea. "No, no it's not curtesy call…" He put his drink on the table, avoiding the white lace runner. "…Missy, I need your permission."

"My permission?" Missy snorted. "For what?"

He stayed quiet and just rung his hands together, his hearts pounding. Maybe this was a mistake, maybe he should have just done it instead of having to ask his nemesis. He never thought in a million years that this would happen. If her Mother was still alive he would have asked her instead, but that would be complicated in a whole different way…

"Well?" Missy pressed. "What do you need my permission for?"

"Maybe not permission." The Doctor sighed. "More like I need to ask you for something."

Missy frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Missy. I would like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Missy slowly put her cup down on her side table. "Excuse me?"

"Don't make me ask again."

"Then I can't give you my answer."

The Doctor sighed, looking Missy straight in the eye. "Missy. I would like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Well, well, well." Missy grinned "You want to marry my daughter." She reached for a biscuit. "What if I say no?"

"I'm asking you because I feel that I should." He said. "You have never been in Evelyn's life, you should do this for her…"

"What even makes you think she wants to marry you? You aren't the only Time Lord left now, we know that, there could be someone on Gallifrey better suited…"

The Doctor stood "Oh yeah because everyone wants to marry the daughter of The Master, bring him in to the family! I don't care, I've dealt with you so many times, we used to be friends…"

Missy stood also "That doesn't mean you can marry my daughter! She won't have feelings for you!"

"She does!"

"It's probably pity!"

"Its not, trust me."

Missy walked to stand directly in front of him, eyes narrowed. "Try me."

"I can't. But I know. She's said plenty of times she wants to stay with me." The Doctor folded his arms. "Is it a yes or no? Not that it matters because I'll ask her anyway."

Missy narrowed her eyes. "There's something you're not telling me."

"It's not my place to tell you."

"You used to tell me everything…"

"Don't guilt trip me!" The Doctor said "That was before you started to do things for all the wrong reasons!"

"This concerns my daughter…!"

"Who you were never there for!"

"I didn't know she existed!" Missy screamed "Tell me what's going on, is she dying or something?!"

"No of course not! She's pregnant for crying out loud!" The Doctor realised what he had just said, the colour drained from his face. "And on that note I'll be leaving…"

Missy rushed to the door way. "Oh no you are not!" She stood with her hands on her hips. "Is it yours?"

"No, it's a Zygones, of course it's mine!"

"How dare you!" She slapped him across the face. "How dare you do that to my daughter?"

"Hey it wasn't just me! We love each other Missy! I haven't loved anyone like this before. Not even my first wife – its been so long I don't even remember her name – you were there, you were my best man, you knew how much I loved her."

Missy gave him a serious look. "Do you really love her?"

"Yes."

"You'll protect her?"

"With my life."

"And my grandchild?"

"Again, with my life." The Doctor gave her a begging look. "So? Can I have Evelyn's hand in marriage?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Urgh!"

The Doctor ran in to the wardrobe room "What? Is the baby coming?

"No! That's not for another 6 months." She turned her back to him. "Look! The zip won't do up because my bump has grown!"

The Doctor tried to pull the zip up on the dress "Hmm… yeah that doesn't seem like its going to do up…"

"I don't think any of it is going to fit me." She said in a miserable tone. "What am I going to do? Where are we even going that means I need a nice dress?"

He ignored her question "Hang on." The Doctor skirted to the back of the room, scanning the rails. "Here we go." He pulled out a sparkling mint coloured 1950's style lace dress, he turned it round. "Stretchy back, no zip."

"How did you know?"

The Doctor shrugged "I was just looking for no zip."

She lifted the dress over her head "Well once I've got this on we can go." She gave a little spin "Tada!"

"Very nice, now come on, lets go."

Evelyn put her arm through his as they walked in to the control room of the TARDIS "Please tell me where we're going!"

He pulled down the leaver and the TARDIS sprung in to life, making its usual sounds "You'll find out in a moment." He moved the leaver again and the sounds stopped. They walked towards the double doors and Evelyn pushed them open.

They stepped in to a red velvet room, a grey-haired woman smile at them from behind her podium. "Ah Doctor, just in time. If you would like to follow me." She moved aside and gestured to her left through the curtain.

The Doctor walked through first, holding Evelyn's hand to bring her in, she gasped at the site laid out in front of her. A table set under a canopy pink, white and purple flowers with a view of that the galaxy that stretched for miles, hundreds of stars with beautiful multi-coloured planets thrown in.

The grey-haired woman put what appeared to be menus on the table, smiled and left the room.

Evelyn span round to face The Doctor. "What's all this for?"

The Doctor pulled out one of the gold chairs for her. "Does it have to be for anything?"

"Well no…" She replied as The Doctor pushed her in.

He sat opposite her and poured some water in to her glass from the jug on the table. "With everything that's happened I thought you deserved a bit of night out."

She smiled and reached for his hand across the table. "Thank you."

He smiled back, taking her hand and looking down at the menu, if only she really knew why he had brought her here.

They talked, they laughed and they ate, watching the stars and planets, wondering what each species was doing or what they looked like, The Doctor usually being able to give a correct and detailed answer, but he couldn't help her noticing glancing at Earth every so often.

"We can go back and visit you know. It's not forbidden."

"Nah." She looked away from the planet and at him. "Too many memories, sure I have some good ones, Bill, its where I met you. But my life wasn't great. I'd rather make new memories."

The Doctor raised his glass. "To new memories."

They knocked their glasses together and took sips, smiling behind their glasses.

The Doctor stood, offering Evelyn his hand. "I want to show you something."

The two walked further around the balcony, stopping when they could see a small but stunningly orange dot shining in the distant, surrounded by many stars.

"That is Gallifrey." The Doctor said, placing an arm around her. "That's where my old memories lay." He turned to face her, taking her hand. "Evelyn, you are the only person I want to make my new memories with, you and our baby. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone. You have brought something out in me, I'm certainly not quite the same man as I was before I met you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together." He smiled and wiped away the tear that was rolling down Evelyn's cheek. "How does that sound?"

"It's the best idea you've ever had." She smiled through the tears.

Taking a deep breath, The Doctor got down on one knee.

Evelyn gasped. "What are you doing?!"

"Do you know what I said to you earlier?"

"Something in Gallifreyan…"

"Yes. It was I love you…" He laughed slightly at her as she let out a happy sob "…I meant it. I haven't said it in a long time, but I know I will say it over and over again with you…" He pulled a red velvet box out of his pocket, it contained a rose gold coloured ring with a large stone that's shined purple, pink and blue and two smaller diamonds either side "…Evelyn Saxon, will you marry me?"

In a teary voice, she responded. "Of course I will!"

The Doctor slid the ring on to her left hand, it fitted her perfectly. He brought her in to his arms and they kissed each other like they had never been kissed before.

…

The kisses were small and soft now. Evelyn's head laid on The Doctor's bare chest, her blonde hair sprawling out behind her, arms around each other and legs entwined within the sheets.

"Well I think that's dinner worked off." The Doctor said, still slightly breathless. Evelyn laughed, starting to kiss him again but he groaned.

"Not right now, I'm much older than you!"

She laughed again but put her head back down, admiring her ring. "It's so beautiful."

"It was my Mother's. She couldn't wear after my Father died, it broke her heart, so she left it with me so she could see it every so often."

"Why didn't you give it to your wife on Gallifrey?"

"I didn't have it at that point." He turned on to his front. "But I'm glad I got to give it to you."

They began to kiss again, The Doctor pulled her underneath him…

…until the TARDIS made a sound that filled The Doctor with dread.

Evelyn frowned as The Doctor got up and put his clothes back on. She held the sheet across her chest. "I've never heard that sound before."

"It means someone who isn't me, or you, has entered the TARDIS." He pulled his jacket on and removed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

"Oh my God." Evelyn jumped out of bed and started pulling her clothes on also.

"No."

"What?" She asked. "If I'm going to be Mrs Doctor I should be helping you."

"And you will, but not while you're pregnant." He kissed her cheek. "Now wait here."

He walked out the room without another word, moving down the corridor towards the control room in a brisk manor. This was a rarity, no one could get in to the TARDIS apart from him and Evelyn, they were the key holders. There was only one other person who had a key… but that wasn't possible.

His black chair was facing the monitors as they entered the room, but at the sound of his footsteps the chair turned. The Doctor's stomach dropped.

"Hello Sweetie."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it's a bit short, hoping the next one will be longer!

 **Chapter 12**

River walked down the steps and stood in front of The Doctor. "Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, desperate not to sound nervous. "Darillium… That was supposed to be our final night together…"

"Maybe this meeting was never recorded…" She placed her hands on his chest. "I know my time is nearly up though. I have to go soon."

"River…" He said it with a warning tone in his voice.

She instantly recognised the tone but the smile remained on her face. "What?" She stepped away once she saw that he still wasn't smiling. "There's something you're not telling me, what's happened?"

"Doctor?"

River moved back again and looked around The Doctor to look at Evelyn, she ran her eyes over her several times but she always struggled to stay away from her stomach… and then noticed the glistening ring on her finger. "Oh."

"Evelyn, I told you to stay in our room, you're lucky this isn't somebody or something dangerous." He turned back to River, guilt creeping up on him as he saw the heartbreak in her eyes.

River swallowed hard "Our room? Have you got something to tell me?"

"River, this is Evelyn." He noticed Evelyn's eyes widen, she knew exactly who this was. "Evelyn, this is River."

River noticed her eyes widen also. "She knows about me then?"

"Of course she does." The Doctor said

She repeated her previous question. "Have you got something to tell me, Doctor?"

"I thought you were gone…" He stepped towards her again. "You told me to move on…"

"I know I did but I didn't expect you to!" She glanced over at Evelyn again. "And I certainly didn't expect her to be pregnant! Couldn't you control yourself?"

"I don't mean to hurt you River but I don't know any other way to say it, its better that I'm honest…"

"It would be nice for once!"

The Doctor ignored her outburst and stood with Evelyn, holding her hand. "I love Evelyn. I don't think that I have ever loved her like anyone else. Yes, things got a bit out of hand and we're having a baby, but I'm happy. Isn't that what you said that night, that you wanted me to be happy?"

River sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Yes, yes, it is… I just didn't think it would happen…"

Evelyn stepped forward towards her. "River, The Doctor does love you, he's told me so much about you." She smiled at her. "He has got upset about you, he told me about Darillium. About how you gave up all your other regenerations to save his life. I think you're an amazing woman, and I will protect him…"

"I don't need protecting!" The Doctor exclaimed

Evelyn threw a look at him over her shoulder "…shush…!" She turned back to River. "…and fight with him, just like you have."

"But you won't be around forever…" River paused. "…will you?"

Evelyn nodded. "I'm half Time Lady, just like you!"

River smiled at her, tears still running down her face. "Well that's reassuring, at least you'll be able to keep an eye on him!"

Evelyn laughed. "Someone has too."

"Hey!"

The women ignored him, Evelyn took a deep breath. "I just hope I'm able to fill your shoes River Song."

"I'm sure you will. Just try and keep him out of trouble?"

"I'll try. "

River looked back at The Doctor, walking towards him. "I must admit I wasn't expecting this…"

"Trust me you aren't the only one." He smiled

She took hold of his hands, looking in to his eyes. "Take care of her, and little one. For goodness sake don't let her leave your side."

"I won't. I promise."

She kissed The Doctor's cheek and stepped back, walking to the TARDIS doors opening them and letting the light in. "Good luck darling." She said to Evelyn, then looking at The Doctor her eyes became moist again. "Goodbye Sweetie."

Evelyn watched The Doctor for a moment. She could see that this had hurt him, he thought he had said his final goodbyes to River, but now he had broken her heart in their final moments together. She couldn't help but feel guilty. "Will she be okay?"

The Doctor nodded. "She's River, she's a strong woman."

She looped her arm through his. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Don't you worry about me." He squeezed her arm. "As long as you're okay, I am."

"I feel guilty." She said quietly.

"You shouldn't." He hugged her. "I'm the one who upset her. Don't you worry." He smiled "That's my job."

"It's not! Your job is to protect the universe." She kissed him. "And my job is to protect you and our baby. I just hope I can do that for you."

"You will. You will be a wonderful wife and mother. I will protect you two before anyone or anything else." He held her hands. "We will do this. We will be a family and right now…" He pulled the leaver. "… we will find Bill."


End file.
